


Little Red Ferrari

by noctibaiko



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctibaiko/pseuds/noctibaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you can't steal cars and have other kinds of fun while you're in them, too? The lads have a little fun in their (very) recent acquisistion.</p><p>(Written for kthxrawr, in the Understeers #4 ficlet exchange - AU crime prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kthxrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kthxrawr).



>  
> 
> [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0DAkJSp61w)  
> _"Little red Corvette/Baby you're much too fast_  
>  Little red Corvette/You need a love that's gonna last"  
> 

"I can not believe you sometimes!”, Sebastian yells at the older man as he parks the car in one of their many hideaway garages.

“It was _hilarious_ though, you have to admit,” Mark was still grinning like a little kid at what they'd pulled off.

“It also nearly got us caught!” he punches the older man hard in the arm, eliciting a pained 'ouch' and a glare from the Aussie. “That's what you get for fucking up the plan, _idiot_ ,” Sebastian huffs at him, crossing his arms in annoyance. Mark reaches over to rest a hand on his knee, giving it a little squeeze.

“C'mon Seb, even if you wouldn't let me give this girl a good workout on the road-” his hand starts slowly trailing up the inside of the blond's thigh, gaze following his hand,“ - least you could do is let me make it up and take _you_ for a good ride,” his voice sliding into a seductive drawl as his darkening eyes flick back up to meet blue ones.

“Unbelievable,” Sebastian shakes his head at him in disbelief, trying to ignore the leftover adrenaline turning now to lust in his veins and heading straight for his groin. He can't stop the blush of heat from spreading across his face as Mark's hand moves from his thigh to fondle the growing erection not quite hidden by his jeans. “Feels more like unbelievably _hard_ , mate,” he smirks, heel of his hand pressing in and lightly massaging against the hardness. Sebastian holds in a groan, biting his bottom lip lightly to keep it in, making the smirk on the Aussie's face get even larger and something in him snaps.

He rather enjoys the startled look on Mark's face as he pushes him back into his seat, as he clambers over from the other seat at the same time, ending up straddled across his lap.

“I'm still pissed off at you, _arschloch_ ,” he glares at the older man, who still looks slightly stunned.

“Not gonna lie, pissed off and pushy you is more than a little hot,” he replies, voice slightly breathy as his hands move to stroke up and down the back of Sebastian's thighs.

“Ohhh? I’ll remember that for another time then,” he purrs as his hips grind down against the older man, drawing a groan out of them both and Mark thinks that he'd label the smirk that went with that statement as evil if it hadn't also made his cock throb at what that might promise for the future. Right now though, he just craves the feel of skin on skin and starts trying to push and tug both their shirts upwards, Sebastian catching on and helping. Mark wraps an arm around his waist to pull them flush with each other, free hand stroking and gliding along the muscles of his back, lips busy trying to suck a bruise into his neck.

Sebastian lets his hand stroke over what he can reach of Mark's chest, slowly drifting down to the top of his jeans, skating along the flesh below his belly button and taking advantage of the sharp intake of breath that causes to plunge his hand inside both jeans and boxers, feeling the burning heat of Mark's erection directly against his hand. He cries out as the lips against his neck turn into a bite at this, hips buck against his hand and Mark's head falls back against the seat with a deep groan. They exchange a heated look before their lips crash together again in a combative kiss, hands dropping to push more layers of clothing away so now their cocks can rub directly together, gasps occasionally breaking through the kisses as they rut against each other. Mark's lips drop back to the red spot he'd left on Sebastian's neck, wanting to suck it into more of a bruise, hands gripping and kneading at his arse as they rock together. He lets the fingers of one hand drift down the cleft and tease across his puckered hole, earning a desperate whimper and lift towards that wandering hand. 

Sebastian pulls back to look at him with a pleading look, “I want that so badly, but we don't have ...” He trails off at the little quirk of a grin on Mark's face and feels one of his hands move away, wiggling in the front pocket of his jeans momentarily before he holds a familiar packet up in between then. “Always prepared,” Mark tells him with a little smirk, making him laugh at that, “And you call _me_ cheeky!” He just grins at him with a touch of something else softening his face. “Nah, I just know how wound up you get around cars,” he teases, words belied slightly by the gentle squeeze from the hand on his hip. Sebastian can't help but smile back at him, leaning in to kiss him softer than they have been, feels that little warm thing fluttering his heart again ( _that he'd like to deny exists_ ), distracting himself from that feeling by moving his hand to start slowly stroking Mark's cock. 

Their kiss slowly grows more passionate again, and Sebastian groans into it as he feels the cool slick of lubed fingers brushing and circling against his hole, first one, then two, pushing inward and opening him slowly wider. When the third joins in, he can't help but start to push back against them, enjoying how they feel in him, gasping and whimpering when they're curled to brush against that one spot repeatedly over a few strokes before being pulled out to a disappointed whine from him.

Mark breaks their kiss, panting for air and Sebastian just registers the wrecked look to his face before a mouth is pressed near his ear to whisper, “Need inside you. **Now**.” He has to pull away and clear his head for a moment to think of how first before leaning back against the dashboard, gripping it for balance as he moves his feet to plant where his knees had been on either side of the seat. Mark steadies him with a hand on his hip as he guides the head of his cock inside his wonderfully stretched hole, both hands at work to balance his hips as Sebastian slowly lowers himself down, letting out a long moan at the feel of himself being filled by Mark's cock. He slowly rocks himself up and down a few times, just enjoying the feel of him moving inside, the tighter dig of fingers against his hips urging them to move together, move faster. They find a rhythm of dips and thrusts that satisfy them both, filling the small space with a litany of wanting moans and needy wails punctuated by the slap of skin on skin.

Mark can feel the pressure building as his cock as he watches Sebastian abandoning himself to the sensations, his swollen cock bouncing lightly against his stomach, damp tip leaving a glossy smear there as their hips keep the frantic rhythm their bodies demand. He frees a hand from the blond's hips to reach for his cock, fingers curling around the tip first to spread more slickness down and along the shaft as he wraps his hand around it, causing Sebastian to start thrusting up into his hand almost as eagerly as he's pushing down on his cock. A familiar chant of German swear words mixed with his name begins to fall from his lips as they both near the edge, Mark starts stroking his thumb against the head with each thrust into his hand and Sebastian doesn't hold back much longer, spilling over his hand with a guttural cry, the sight combined with the pull and flutter of his inner muscles as he comes finally pushes Mark over the edge.

“Ah, fuck, Seb, _god_ yes!,” he groans, hips thrusting up in a few final stutters as his cock pulses his release deep inside the other man. They both have no urge to move for a few moments, panting breaths slowly returning to normal. He opens his eyes at a little chuckle from Sebastian, raising an eyebrow at the cheeky smirk on his face.

“Why yes, I _am_ god, thank you for noticing finally,” he tells him in a jokingly smug tone, eliciting a genuine laugh before receiving a light slap against his arse. “Cheeky little fucker,” Mark retorts. They just grin at each other for a moment or two more before finally moving to separate and try to untangle themselves a bit, ending back where they'd been a bit earlier, chest to chest and arms wrapped around each other only slightly awkwardly, a few more lingering kisses to be had.

Mark breaks away reluctantly. “Not that I mind a mostly naked you in my lap, but I know there are more comfortable places we could be taking this.”

“Aww, no more defiling this lovely car?,” Sebastian pats the seat with pretend fondness.

“Not unless it involves someone getting bent over the hood, need a bit more space to do my best work, mate,” he leers at him, hands sliding down to give his arse a firm knead. Sebastian tilts his head thoughtfully at him for a moment, a ghost of that earlier evil smirk settling on his face.

“I think you are right about a new setting,” he pauses and leans in closer, the smirk blooming in full again over his face, to whisper “... but quite wrong about who will be getting _worked_ this time.” Mark can't help the little shudder that goes through him at that – he's still going to end up getting payback for earlier, and to be honest with himself, he knows they'll both enjoy every bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the smirk, for reference: <http://imgur.com/JfuyMGI>  
> Warning: Evil!Seb is about to take over your screen!
> 
> Terrifying and yet hot at the same time. And evil, did I mention evil? D: :o


End file.
